


Wild Brute

by TUNiU



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Monroe watches a wesen kill Nick. Gee it sure would be nice to have known about Nick's freaky corpse powers ahead of time.





	Wild Brute

**Author's Note:**

> So I stopped reliably watching Grimm after the mermaid episode. (I followed the fandom to the end.)  
> I was sad the pairing was never Nick/Monroe, except for the fact Rosalie is so cute with Monroe.

Here's the thing. Nick hasn't had the chance to show Monroe his new Grimm trick. The one where his heart rate and breathing slow incredibly down. So slow his circulation suffers and his skin pales even further. So slow that people have thought he was dead. If Nick had shown Monroe, Monroe would have gushed about how cool it was, they would have researched it together. They wouldn't have found anything because they are both hopeless at reading the old Grimm journals. Monroe's knowledge of modern german doesn't always translate to knowing ancient germanic. Then they would have gotten Rosalie involved, and had the answer by the weekend.

But none of that happened. Because Nick hasn't told Monroe.

It's been weeks and weeks since Nick discovered his new powers. In that time, he and Monroe have fought several wesen, have eaten several friday night dinners together, have helped Rosalie source new supplies for her spice shop, have gone on two dates that ended in heavy kissing sessions on the couch. Nick has seen Monroe in every stage of the Blutbad's woge, including the stage where Monroe is one more heavy pet away from begging Nick to run away into the forest so Monroe can chase him down as foreplay. It's a Blutbad thing.

But in all that time, Nick has not told Monroe this most vital part of his Grimm heritage. So now, Monroe doesn't know that Nick is still alive. Not after that vicious attack.

Monroe has no clue that Nick could possibly still be living, and even now making his way silently through the forest to save Monroe.

All Monroe can think about is running, keeping one foot after the other, going down to four limbs for the extra speed. Monroe saw Nick tumble under the Hundjaeger’s leap. The images keep playing in his mind. The Hundjaeger, in full woge, more wesen that not, jumping on Nick's back from the trees above. It takes a split second and Monroe hears him scream, he hears the crunch of Nick's bone, he smells Nick's blood spill, and then he hears Nick's heartbeat racing, slowing, stopping. It takes just a second and Nick is dead.

The wesen perched on Nick's back looks up at Monroe. There's a second where all Monroe can do is cry out a defeated "Nick?". But Nick just lays there, blood spilling onto the forest floor. Then Monroe runs. He doesn't know where he's going. Just away. Away from Nick's body, where Monroe can no longer hear a heartbeat. So yes, it would have been very good if Nick had told Monroe about his new corpse powers before today.

Monroe feels himself woge further. His clothing rips off as seams twist under his new four legged gait. He's more Blutbad than not now. Pure instinct has taken over his sapience. He just has to keep running from the Hundjaeger behind him. The spark of him that can still reason knows how this will end. The Hundjaeger is so much faster than him. He will hunt him down until he can't run anymore and then he will feel teeth in his neck. He hears a twig snap to his left and he turns away to the right. Another noise and his left, and another turn right. The Hundjaeger is toying with him, now. Corralling him to the preferred kill zone.

If Monroe could just think, he might be able to fight back. But the Blutbad instinct is too strong, he can't drag himself back from the woge. The scent of blood is getting stronger. Monroe has been turned all the way back to where Nick lays. The Hundjaeger probably wants both his meals in the same place.

The smell overwhelms his senses. Nick is everywhere around him now. The smells of his blood, his cologne, his laundry soap, drown out the smells of the forest. Monroe is so close. He keeps running.

The smell peaks and recedes. There is a gruff yelp behind him.

He spins around, to see what happened. The momentum keeps him sliding in the underbrush, as his paws scrape for traction. The Hundjaeger is flat on his front, Nick straddling his back with one arm wrapped tight around the wesen's neck. It looks like Nick is trying to choke him out. The advantage of the moment of surprise passes. The wesen leaps backward and slams Nick into a tree. Monroe hears a bone snap. Nick screams out in pain. Again the wesen leaps back. Nick growls. The growl reverberates through the forest. It makes Monroe's fur stands on end. He feels the irresistible urge to show Nick his neck and belly.

The forest is silent for a second after the Grimm's growl finishes echoing. Then the Hundjaeger leaps at Monroe, Nick's weight no impediment to his goal. The Blutbad can't get out of the way fast enough. They all collapse into a tangle of limbs. He feels sharp teeth reaching for his neck. There's another yelp, same as before, accompanied by a rush of hot blood across Monroe's face.

Nick has his mouth buried in the Hundjaeger's neck as the wesen struggles to free himself. Arterial blood spurts everywhere. It coats Monroe. It splashes across Nick's face as he rips his mouth away, taking away a large chuck of the Hundjaeger's neck. The blood pumps a few more seconds before the wesen falls to the side, dead. His woge fades with death, until he is once again human shaped.

Nick spits away the tissue. Monroe feels himself cower. He's in full woge, four legs, barely any pants, and he whimpers at the sight of the Grimm. That's the only sense he has of Nick right now. He can see Nick, but he can't smell him or hear his heartbeat. Nick looks like a vision from hell. There's dirt along his front and blood coats his face. It runs down and makes mud on his clothes.

He takes a step toward Monroe. The wesen whimpers and takes a step back. "Monroe?" Nick asks, hurt.

Slowly, he can hear Nick's heart start beating. Slowly he shifts out of his woge. Once his mouth is the right shape to form words, he shouts out, "what the hell was that?"

"What?" Nick asks innocently, like he didn't just rip out a wesen's neck with his teeth.

"You were dead! I heard your heart stop." Monroe feels quite secure in his freak out. He's used to life being quite strange ever since Nick entered his life and he became boyfriends with a Grimm. But this is too out there. Here he is screaming at Nick, barefoot in a forest, with barely any pants to cover his human dignity, and there's a dead man between them.

Nick bit the wesen's neck out. Monroe wants to keep screaming at the Grimm over this new insanity. He also wants to have Nick throw him down and cavort amongst his spoils before rutting his brains out. It's a Blutbad thing.

Nick shrugs, "yeah, that's a thing I can do."

"That's a thing you can do. Oh great, it's a thing he can do. It's just a thing. He can come back from the dead..."

"Oh my god, calm down, I wasn't dead. I just looked dead. Why does this have to be such a big deal?"

" _I thought you were dead_!" Monroe growls.

Nick's face softens, like it does whenever he teases Monroe with 'good boy' when they're alone on a case. Secretly, Monroe always likes those affirmations. "I'm okay," he says gently. "I'm not dead."

Monroe wants to kiss Nick, revel in the blood and dirt. He doesn't think Nick will go for that.

They end up disposing of the body in the river. Monroe scratches out the bite mark with his claws to obscure the forensics. The body will head downstream, and the evidence will be destroyed by the falls and the scavengers. After, he scrubs down Nick with sand and silt from the same river, to remove the blood. Nick still looks horrible, but less like he just killed someone.

He still doesn't kiss him. Kissing will lead to petting will lead to rutting and he is quite sure he heard one or two of Nick's ribs break even though the Grimm isn't flinching. Yet. Monroe smells the adrenaline still coursing through Nick. He has to get him home quickly before the come down lets the pain through.

Once there back home and properly washed and bandaged, Nick can tell him all about his freaky new Grimm powers. And maybe there can be a kiss or two.


End file.
